Language
by ToaXabineh
Summary: (No pairings) Vendel grudgingly accepted that Jim was, at the very least, a decent Trollhunter. That didn't mean he had to like it, though. But after one single conversation at night, and he finds his preconceptions and ideas about the young Trollhunter irrevocably shattered and rearranged. (Bonding between Jim and grumpy grandpa Vendel!)


**Hey everyone!**

 **So this is an idea I've been playing around with for a while in my head, and I finally decided to type it out!**

 **I noticed there aren't a lot of fics focusing on Jim's dynamics with other, less popular characters, like Vendel! The thing is, I see a lot of potential for evolving friendships and such with Jim and Trolls other than Draal or Blinky! Especially with Vendel, because I could totally see him becoming like a grumpy grandpa XD**

 **And thus, this little oneshot was born! I know Vendel isn't a popular character really, but please give this oneshot a chance! I think you lovely readers will find it to be very interesting!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors!**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Vendel quietly entered the Trollmarket archives, heavy staff thudding softly each time it hit the ground.

It was late into the night, and as day and night tended to blend together underground, Trolls followed human time for the most part and by now most Trolls having even retired for some rest. Vendel wished he could be sleeping right about now, he was dead tired, having tended to a boatload of work, but he still needed to consult with Blinky on a small matter. Best he get that out of the way so he wouldn't have to worry about tracking down the younger Troll tomorrow.

Glowing crystals illuminated the ancient, cracked spines of the old texts that lined the archive shelves. The dim glow danced along the walls and floors and tables, casting long, haunting shadows.

Glancing around, Vendel was surprised to find the room completely empty. He'd thought Blinky would be here for sure, with how much he loved perusing the contents of the archives. Honestly, with how much time he spent reading, up at all hours, Vendel could swear that Blinky was some sort of insomniac.

Vendel let out a huff of irritation as he reached the middle of the room, staff settling with a heavy thump.

"Where has Blinkous gotten to now?" He grumbled to himself, frowning.

Perhaps the younger Troll had retired for the night. Unusual, but occasionally exhaustion would catch up with Blinky and he'd be forced to get some rest. It seemed he would have to come again tomorrow-

"He'll be right back."

Vendel gave a slight start, quickly turning to fix his gaze on the source of the voice.

Ah. The Trollhunter. It seemed the archive wasn't empty after all.

The young human sat at the sturdy wooden table to the left of the room, cast partially in shadow. Clad in casual clothing, the boy had a large book spread open before him, his arms folded casually on the edge of the table. He clutched a small chunk of illuminated crystal in one hand, using it for light to read by if Vendel had to guess. The light of the crystal made the teen's eyes all but glow, like the embers of a fire, and the shadows that flickered across his young face made each angle and dip look sharper, making him look older than he was. Despite it being a time when most humans were long asleep, Jim looked very much awake and alert.

Vendel was clearly startled, and a smile tilted at Jim's lips. He clarified his previous statement.

"Aaarrrgghh got stuck in one of the smaller doorways in Trollmarket again, so Blinky had to run out for a bit. He should be back in a few minutes, if you don't mind sticking around."

Quickly recovering from his surprise, Vendel's expression returned to a frown.

"Trollhunter." He greeted grudgingly. "Aren't humans such as yourself supposed to be sleeping at this late hour?"

Jim shrugged, lifting his free hand slightly to drum his fingers across the aged pages of the text before him.

"Mom's working until late in the morning, so since I don't have to get home for curfew Blinky and I decided to cram in some extra Trollhunter studies."

Vendel grunted, turning away and moving to one of the shelves, running a hand over the spines of the books. He reverted to Trollish as he muttered under his breath to himself.

"* ** _Of course Blinkous would leave a child alone with hundreds of precious texts_**...*"

With his back turned to the Trollhunter, Vendel missed the flash of recognition that flashed across Jim's face, nor the following flicker of mischievousness behind blue eyes.

Vendel nearly jumped out of his skin when he, shockingly, received a reply.

"* _ **I'm sixteen, Vendel, not a toddler. I'll be careful**_.*"

Vendel whipped around, eyes wide. Had the young Trollhunter just..?

He had. The sentence had been a bit slow, a bit broken, but young Jim had just spoken Trollish.

"You know Trollish." Vendel managed to say, because really that was all he could say. His mind had gone blank thanks to the good deal of shock he'd just felt.

Jim shrugged, offering a shy smile.

"Not as much as I wish I did." He admitted. "But I'm working on it."

Managing to to regain his bearings, Vendel turned to fully face the human, moving forward.

"Then Blinkous has been teaching you more than just the duties of the Trollhunter?"

Jim shook his head, watching as the old Troll reached the table.

"Nah. Draal's been helping me learn the past few months. Don't tell Blinky? I want to surprise him."

Vendel stared down at the boy, surprise still clear in his pale eyes. He offered the slightest inclination of the head in agreement, silent as the wheels in his head turned.

Vendel would admit that, while he now saw Jim in a better light compared to when the teen had first become Trollhunter, he still had some doubts. Jim was, after all, not only a child, but a human child at that. What did a human care about Troll culture? About their lives, their history, about what made up their very _world_. Surely a human would never go to any sort of lengths to protect a race they were not a part of, a world they knew nothing about. And Vendel always thought humans were too proud, too self-absorbed, what was the likelihood of one being willing to learn about Troll-kind?

And yet here before him sat a human boy who defied all of his expectations. Jim had proved before that he was more than happy to do what it took to protect the Trolls of Trollmarket, Vendel had known that already. But now the boy was going above and beyond the duties of the Trollhunter. He was spending what little free time he had, not playing those human 'video games' or anything of the sort, but instead learning Trollish. He was learning the Troll language, not out of duty, but simply because he _wanted to_.

And suddenly Vendel felt an odd burst of fondness for the little Trollhunter. For a moment, he looked at Jim and didn't see him only for his species, but for who he was beyond his peach skin and fleshy shell.

Vendel remembered once, a few months back, when he and Blinky had been speaking about Jim and his studies. Vendel had asked why Blinky held Jim in such high regards, and now the younger Troll's honest words returned to him.

 _"I know that young Jim will be better than all other Trollhunters the preceded him, for his strength isn't in brawn or intelligence, or even bravery, as was the case with the other Trollhunter's before him...But rather his strength is in his kind heart."_

That conversation had ended with the simplest words that still haunted Vendel.

 _"Jim may look human, but he cares for us Trolls as if he was one of us."_

Before Vendel could quite comprehend it, he was speaking, the Trollish language rolling off his tongue with ease.

"* _ **How much do you know**_?*"

Jim wrinkled his nose, thinking for a long moment. When he replied, he again spoke slow and slightly broken.

"* _ **I understand it better than I can speak it. But I'm getting better, Draal's told me**_.*"

Vendel felt a flare of approval when Jim answered, not in English, but in Trollish, despite how broken it sounded. Honestly, for Jim to understand Trollish as well as he already did in only a couple of months was impressive. The fact the boy only made an error two when he spoke it even more so. It seemed the young Trollhunter might have a head for Trollish.

"* _ **And you wish to surprise Blinkous**_.*"

Jim grinned, face lighting up with anticipation, and he nodded eagerly.

"* ** _Yeah! I think he'll be excited when he finds out_**.*" A small laugh slipped through the boy's lips. "* ** _I can't wait to see his face_**!*"

This time, Jim didn't stumble over his words as much. Perhaps because, in his excitement, he didn't have time to overthink things or second guess himself. A look of faint amusement crossed his stern face.

"* _ **Indeed. You'll give him quite a shock**_.*" He admitted. Jim's smile widened.

It suddenly dawned on Vendel that, for once, there was no awkward tension between him and the little Trollhunter. No apprehension from Jim, and no rush to finish the conversation and move on from Vendel himself. Instead, the conversation was...comfortable. Nice, even.

Vendel's wizened gaze turned to the book that lay before Jim, looking over the contents for a moment. The hard lines of his face softened.

"You are learning our culture." He stated quietly, reverting to English. "Our traditions."

The switch in language threw the boy for a loop momentarily, bright blue eyes blinking up at Vendel owlishly for a few long seconds. Finally, though, he managed to find his words.

"Yeah." He confirmed. "I find it pretty cool. Its just...its really interesting, y'know? I asked Blinky to add stuff like this into my Trollhunter studies. The first book he gave me when I became Trollhunter didn't really go in depth about this sort of stuff -celebrations and ceremonies, traditions, just...Y'know. Everything about everyday life here."

"You realize this is not part of your duties as Trollhunter?"

Vendel realized, belatedly, that this sounded accusatory, rather than a simple comment. Jim flushed slightly with a cringe.

"I...uh, I know. And I swear, it doesn't get in the way of my training! I just-!"

Vendel lifted a hand, signalling for silence and cutting Jim off mid sentence.

"I am not accusing you of not focusing on your training. I should have worded that differently, I...I apologize." Jim looked taken aback by the somewhat choked apology, then relief came over his youthful features.

"Oh."

Vendel hesitated for a moment or two, then turned and moved to one of the shelves nearby, scanning the texts there before selecting one. Pulling it from the shelf, he returned to the table where Jim sat, setting the heavy book before him. As Jim sent him a quizzical look, Vendel tapped the leather-bound cover with a large finger.

"If you truly wish to know more about Troll-kind, this text would be better suited for your studies." He explained. "While the book Blinkous selected for you gives a brief overview of our people and our ways, _this_ text explains the reasons _why_ we do what we do."

Jim looked surprised, then excited. It reminded Vendel of when Blinky had been young and received a new book to read.

Yes, Jim's thirst for knowledge was hidden better than Blinky's, but it was certainly there.

Jim hefted open the giant of a book, scanning the pages he'd opened it to for a second before turning to Vendel.

And he smiled.

And it wasn't a smile out of amusement, or from joy, it was a smile of gratitude just for Vendel.

"Thank you."

Vendel simply managed a nod.

The shuffle of feet against stone made both Jim and Vendel look to the entryway, and a moment later Blinky entered, followed by Aaarrrgghh. Aaarrrgghh seemed none too surprised by Vendel's presence, as he lumbered over to sit beside Jim and peer at the book before him. On the other hand, Blinky looked very much startled to see Vendel. Any softness that had been lingering in the old Troll's expression vanished immediately as he recomposed himself.

"Vendel?" His eyes flickered momentarily to Jim -checking to make sure there had been no sort of confrontation, likely, before his gaze returned to Vendel. "Did you need something?"

Vendel didn't reply right away, watching for a moment as Jim absently reached up to pat Aaarrrgghh's side companionably. He then grunted, focus turning to Blinky.

"I was hoping to speak with you on a matter concerning the deeper tunnels connected to Trollmarket, if you have time."

Blinky nodded quickly.

"Of course." The six-eyed Troll glanced to Jim. "Master Jim, if you wish to return home now, Aaarrrgghh can accompany you-"

Jim shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'll stick around a little longer, get in some more reading." The boy replied. When Blinky nodded and his eyes returned to Vendel, the teen offered Vendel a small smile.

As Vendel left the Archives with Blinky, he wondered how it was possible for his view of the Trollhunter to be so drastically changed in so little time.


End file.
